Have to say Goodbye
by Breyton2009
Summary: One shot. set between 9.1 and 9.2 a little au. Before Mark gets taken off life support, someone wants to say goodbye. i suck at summaries.


A/N: A lot of people have been writing about the past two episode of this season 9 already. Either this will sound the same as the others or it will be different. Mistakes and all that stuff is mine, its unbeta'd. hope its okay.

Summary: One shot. Everyone got to say goodbye to him except for her, rather she will admit it or not Mark was family to her.

Death is inevitable, yet some can't grasp the reality of it when the time is finally here. They try so hard to hold on to the person, but eventually they're going to have to let go and deal.

Arizona Robbins was not a big fan of Mark Sloan but once Sofia was born none of it mattered. Something in her made her want to get out of bed. She had to see him and say goodbye. His time was coming and she would be damned if she missed a chance to say a goodbye to her brother. Yes, Mark was like a brother to her but she wouldn't ever admit that to anyone not even her wife.

As she did everyday Callie came to check on her wife. This time when she came in Arizona was sitting up contemplating on what to do. Her wife seemed different today maybe there was hope for them or better yet maybe time she wouldn't throw anything at her for asking how she is, but this time it wasn't Callie that spoke first it was Arizona.

"Can I see him?" She asked looking straight into those brown eyes. "I want-I need to say goodbye. "

"Okay." Callie didn't know what else to say. She wasn't expecting that especially from Arizona.

Everyone came to see Mark Sloan, even Addison made the trip. Everyone said their goodbyes but her. She made a promise to him one that she needed to keep, leg or no leg, she had to live for her family.

"I didn't expect this to be how I would want to finally get out of the room I kept myself in since I lost my leg. This isn't how it was supposed to be, none of it. Sure I never liked the fact you and Callie did the dirty but what came out of it was an amazing beautiful little girl who we both could have lost but we didn't. I know if you were able to talk you were would give me a good talking too. Sure we have had our share of arguments but throughout all that I really admire you and you're a great father. Sofia needs her father to live, I need you to live, I can't do this without you Mark, Callie is in pain, she cries all the time for both of us. I feel like I have given up truth is I did but today I realized that if you don't wake up they are going to take you off life support. Maybe that is what's best than you will be with Lexie again. I'm going to keep that promise I'm going to protect Sofia and Callie, take care of them let Sofia know everyday how brave you were, that you tried so hard to stay with us but your heart just couldn't bare it. I'm sorry your life was cut short. I'm sorry I'm not living up to my promise, but this is a first step not saying its going to be easy but I'm sure it will get better. It won't be the same without you Mark, I love you Mcsteamy, you do know that is what everyone called you right."

For the first in awhile Arizona laughed. Unaware that Callie has been listening the whole time a smile appears on her face. It may be a sad day but maybe just maybe she was getting her wife back. A tear falls from her face knowing what will be happening later on that day. She tried to sneak away but Arizona could sense someone was watching her.

Callie couldn't read her but she stayed where she was till Arizona said otherwise. Arizona turned back to Mark taking his hand into hers kissing his fingertips.

"You're a good man in a storm Mark Sloan, good-bye."

Arizona became tired all of a sudden, she turns back to her wife. "Can you take me home please?" Callie nods her head. "I know you have to um well you know later today but afterwards can um will you come to our bedroom, I miss you so much Calliope."

Saying Goodbye is not an easy thing to do but sometimes you have to look at the bigger picture. Arizona is not one to back down but when you loose a part of you it tends to change your view on things. She wasn't able to say goodbye to her brother but today helped her realize that sometimes during the rough parts you just have to keep fighting. This was the goodbye she never had with her brother, today was the start of a new beginning. A life she had to live without her leg, without Mark, but a life with the people that meant so much to her, Sofia and Calliope, the two that she will forever take care of always in sickness and health.

The end.

Hope it was okay. I did a different take on it hope it was alright.


End file.
